koffandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Terry Bogard/Quotes
This list is incomplete. You may help improve it just by editing! Here is the list of quotes for Terry Bogard. In Battle *"OK!" *"Hey, c'mon c'mon!" *"Phew,,," *"Hey, look here." *"Alright!" *"Get ready!" *"Sorry." *"Livewire! Go bang!" *"Power Wave!" *"Round Wave!" *"Rock you!" *"Burning!" *"Beat up!" *"Kick back!" *"Shoot!" *"Bingo!" *"Crash!" *"Take it easy!" *"Changing!" *"Are you okay? Buster Wolf!" *"Get serious!" *"Stand up!" Fatal Fury Win Quote *"Did you think you could beat me! Go home!" *"He was not much of a fighter despite his ugly face." *"I won't lose until I avenge my father's death." *"I'll beat Geese easily with my skill and technique!" Fatal Fury 2 Pre-Battle Quote *"It's been a long time since I fought. I have too much power, get ready to be hurt!" Win Quotes *"Ha, ha, ha... sorry but I'm no push over." *Kuu... I've won again without trying." *"You were good." *"You'll never defeat me with guts only." *"You assume my name! You've had it!" (Vs. Himself) Fatal Fury Special Pre-Battle Quotes *"It's been quite a while since my last fight. I'm ready to maul!!" *"Show me your stuff, Andy." (Vs. Andy) *"Oooh. You make me so angry, ya big silly." (Vs. Geese) *"Master Tan. I ask for the honor to bash your face in." (Vs.Tung) *"You have guts. Too bad. I'm gonna tear them out." (Vs. Himself) Win Quotes *"Wubba, wubba. I'm in the pink today, boy!" *"Oh, Andy. You've become so strong. Not!" (Vs. Andy) *"Don't come round here no more, no more. Doo wah." (Vs. Geese) *"The pleasure was mine, Master Tan." (Vs. Tung) Fatal Fury 3 Win Quotes *"Okay! Piece of cake!" *"Hey! You told Mai about the scrolls in the first place! Stop always getting on my case." (Vs. Andy) *"Wow, you still can move! You were one tough cookie and I like that in a chick!" (Vs. Blue Mary) *"What do you call a guy with broken arms and legs floating in a pool? Bob!" (Vs. Bob) *""Bash?" More like "Poof" if you ask me. I wonder what surprise is up next?" (Vs. Franco) *"A good fight, but, as I thought, a copy is never as good as the original!" (Vs. Himself) *"I'm axin' you if you could do me the favor of stopping your bleeding over my new shoes." (Vs. Hon Fu) *"Well, thanks for dropping by, Joe. You should know Cheng is a raving loony." (Vs. Joe) *"First, don't call me Goldilocks! Second, cover up that cleavage. Have you no shame, Mai?" (Vs. Mai) *"I don't know what the hell this bozo is talking about! Sure, I'm the right guy?" (Vs. Sokaku) *"Just a minute! Why, he mentioned the scrolls! Joe wasn't just wasn't whistling Dixie." (Vs. Yamazaki) Real Bout Fatal Fury Win Quotes *"You've lost your stuff, dweeb!" (Vs. Andy) *"You sure can move your pole. But to think you could beat me?" (Vs. Billy) *"OK! If I win, it's a date! Don't forget now, right?!" (Vs. Blue Mary) *"Next time, let's just get a hot dog or something!" (Vs. Bob) *"Take a slow boat back to China!" (Vs. Chonrei) *"I just can't win with this devil inside me. Aaaoooh!" (Vs. Chonshu) *"You sure've improved, Duck. But beat me? Nice one!" (Vs. Duck King) *"Feel my gray-power punch!" (Vs. Franco) *"G, G, G... Geese! You're mine!" (Vs. Geese) *"Now you know my real power!" (Vs. Himself) *"Wow, you're pretty strong. You might even be better than the famous Kim!" (Vs. Hon Fu) *"Hey, Joe. Sure you can make your way to the title now?" (Vs. Joe) *"Hey, butch, you're strong. You can take me on anytime!" (Vs. Kim) *"After this, you'll be glad to stay in the kitchen, Mai!" (Vs. Mai) *"If I let you show your stuff, you could be No. 1. Not!" (Vs. Sokaku) *"Yamazaki, your tricks no longer have punch!" (Vs. Yamazaki) Real Bout Fatal Fury Special Win Quotes *"What a workout!" *"I'm not pullin' any punches, Andy-boy!" (Vs. Andy) *"Billy! You know you can't beat me." (Vs. Billy) *"Till we meet once again, be cool, fool!" (Vs. Blue Mary) *"Richard's Capoeira is awesome!" (Vs. Bob) *"Put on a few pounds, have you?" (Vs. Cheng) *"You got a great future!" (Vs. Chonrei/Chonshu) *"I got rhythm, too, Duckster!" (Vs. Duck King) *"It's over, Geese!" (Vs. Geese) *"You can't win simply through poor imitation!" (Vs. Himself) *"Just as dumb as ever, twit!" (Vs. Joe) *"I can't lose! Even to you!" (Vs. Krauser) *"Too bad for you, I'm no dumb bull!" (Vs. Laurence) *"Hey, get it together! Andy'll worry!" (Vs. Mai) *"It was a pleasure, Master Tan!"(Vs. Tung) *"Take a few more lessons, palooka!" (Vs. Yamazaki) Real Bout Fatal Fury 2 Win Quotes *"Another one bites the dust. Who's next?" *"What's the matter with you? Try harder!" Garou: Mark of the Wolves Win Quotes *"Let's fight! Disappointment sprung me to true might!" *"Take it easy! Showing off does not real effort make." *"HEY! Today's humiliation's tomorrow's fuel for victory!" (Vs. Butt) *"Consumed by ambition, you just had to lose!" (Vs. Freeman) *"To win you must first beat your inferiority complex." (Vs. Gato) *"I see you're ready for death. A strong opponent." (Vs. Grant) *"Impersonators are old now, pal. Get a life!" (Vs. Himself) *"Shiranui Ninja arts? Your master must be..." (Vs. Hokutomaru) *"Looking for your brother? I'll tell you if I see him." (Vs. Hotaru) *"After you know your ideals, can you make them real?" (Vs. Kain) *"Good job! The country's in good hands with you!" (Vs. Kevin) *"You're a real goof-off! Get serious or get lost!" (Vs. Kim Dong Hwan) *"You've got the talent. You're just like your father!" (Vs. Kim Jae Hoon) *"Sorry. Pro wrestlers just don't scare me." (Vs. Tizoc) The King of Fighters '94 Win Quotes *"We might have overdone it!" (Vs. Brazil Team) *"It's going to be our century!" (Vs. China Team) *"Don't give up fighting!" (Vs. England Team) *"Celebs are often copied." (Vs. Italy Team) *"We aren't famous for nothing!" (Vs. Japan Team) *"You've got the wrong members!" (Vs. Korea Team) *"Let's do it again sometime!" (Vs. Mexico) *"Can't beat us only by power!" (Vs. USA Team) The King of Fighters '95 Win Quotes *"Even though it took only a few seconds, good fight!" *"You had guts, kid. Now clean them up off the pavement!" *"You've improved all right, but I still won easy!" The King of Fighters '96 Win Quotes *"Ahh, lighten up. With your punches, you had to lose!" *"If you don't have fangs, don't flap your gums!" *"You brought out the wolf in me. Aaaoooh!" *"Don't take it too hard - you awakened the wolf in me." (GameBoy port) The King of Fighters '98 Win Quote *"Say what? It's no fluke. This is why I'm here every year." The King of Fighters '99 Win Quote *"This's what makes a legend!" The King of Fighters 2000 Win Quote *"Now you know my power. Next time, prepare yourself!" The King of Fighters 2001 Win Quotes *"Do you hear me? I'm no freak show!" *"Fighting's brutal. You can only bet on yourself." *"It's easy to lose, but tough to keep winning!" *"We've fought a lot, but, gee, sibling rivalry's great!" (Vs. Andy) *"Your Kyokugen training does not reveal its rewards." (Vs. Art of Fighting Team) *"Well, get a work out? All work and no play..." (Vs. Blue Mary) *"I'd like to know... What's all the fuss about you?" (Vs. NESTS Team) The King of Fighters 2002 Win Quotes *'Hey, lighten up, dude! This's KOF. Enjoy it!" *"OK! That was groovy! Let's do it again." *"Don't forget that hunger, pal. You got a real future." *"Mixing with the wrong crowd again, eh? You're good, but watch your back." (Vs. '97 Special Team) *"You've gotten good, but I still rule!" (Vs. Andy) *"Enough psycho-babble, bud. You've hit the wall!" (Vs. Art of Fighting Team) The King of Fighters 2003 Win Quotes *"A little short on stamina? Spent it all at once, eh?" *"A true fighter! I even had to pay attention!" *"I'll take you on again, anytime, anywhere!" *"You've got the muscles, but you don't have the heart!" *"Tell your boss: After KOF, I'm coming after him!" (Vs. Billy) *"What gives? What're you all huffy about, Mary?" (Vs. Blue Mary) *"Just changed my image and already I got impersonators." (Vs. Himself) *"Tightly strung as ever! That last punch... rattled my bones!" (Vs. Ryo) The King of Fighters XI Win Quotes *"Just a second! That's all it takes! Time enough for the wolf to swallow you!" *"No problem! Just wanted to spice things up a bit." *"OK! This is the best bout I've had in a while!" *"That's the look. A look like that, and I know you'll be tough one day." *"You've been out of the game for too long. I'm eons ahead of you." (Vs. Duck King) *"I won't obsess over you anymore! These fists aren't for vengeance, but for defense!!" (Vs. Geese) *"Mai... stop taking your anger out on me." (Vs. Mai) *"No priority seat for you, old man! You're a tough old geezer!" (Vs. Oswald) *"That's the way the senbei crumbles! The way to Kyokugen is the way of the wolf!" (Vs. Ryo) *"You can whip a lion into submission, but you can never tame a wolf like me!" (Vs. Whip) The King of Fighters XII Win Quotes *"That was very good! This "Psycho soldier" business is serious stuff!" (Vs. Athena) *"Guess you weren't hungry enough! Too much time spent educating your boys, maybe?" (Vs. Kim) *"Nice fight! You gave me a nice challenge!" (Vs. Kyo) *"That was my little welcome back present to you!" (Vs. Leona) *"That was GREAT! I'm still pumped! Let's do that AGAIN!" (Vs. Ryo) *"Hey, buddy! That was a pretty good fight!" (Vs. Shen) The King of Fighters XIII Pre-Battle Dialogues Andy Bogard : Terry: "This may not be the time or the place, but come on... Tell me what's going on between you and Mai." : Andy: "Wh-What are you talking about, brother? That's totally unrelated to what's going on!" : Terry: "Well, it's just that every time I run into her at a KOF tournament, she's going about "my Andy" this and "my Andy" that... Man, I get tired of hearing all that stuff! You two should just make up your minds already!" : Andy: "You and Joe are so harsh! Are you trying to agitate me or something?" : Terry: "Breaking your opponent's pace by taunting him is all part of the game, Bro! I thought you were raised in the streets!" Ash Crimson : Ash: "Look, you can't beat me... Just save us both the time and energy and call it a day. What? What's so funny?" : Terry: "It's just funny hearing a runt like you acting all cocky. I was just thinking about what happened to kids like that in South Town. Maybe I'm just getting old." : Ash: "Well I'm not laughing, idiot! I'm sick of you and your stupid face!" : Terry: "Awww, getting upset over something petty like that... Don't worry, bro, you're still pretty cute for your age!" Athena Asamiya : Terry: "I know how to please the crowd pretty good, but you've got me totally beat in that category!" : Athena: "D-Don't be silly! Your performance always get the fans fired up!" : Terry: "I'm glad to hear that coming from you! Well then, let's have a fight that'll keep people buzzin' for years!" : Athena: "Absolutely! My fans around the globe are counting on it!" Benimaru Nikaido : Benimaru: "My kick is more powerful than a stun gun! Are you ready to get zapped!?" : Terry: "Come on, man. Those weak taunts won't faze me. We're not in kindergarten anymore." Billy Kane :Terry: "Hey! Long time no see Billy! You still bein' bossed around by Geese?" :Billy: "Heh! I don't need my boss to tell me to break your face in!" :Terry: "Oh man, that hurts! OK then, let's get going!" Chin Genstai :Chin: "Tung must look upon with Pride all the way from Heaven. Hohoho!" :Terry: "Yeah! No, wait a minute! Master Tung isn't dead!" :Chin: "Oh? He isn't? I heard he died peacefully after he overexerted himself." :Terry: "Well, actually that did almost happen a couple times... But he's still alive and kicking... just like you!" Duo Lon :Terry: "Hey, are you okay man? You look like you've seen a ghost!" :Duo Lon: "Oh, don't worry about me. Your own safety should be a much more pressing concern." :Terry: "Now we're talking! OK, let's fight! No holds barred!" Evil Ash :Evil Ash: "You have the look of someone who has mistaken courage for stupidity? Think about it. What could you possibly gain by opposing me?" :Terry: "I dunno... I haven't thought about it too much. I'm just a regular guy. I don't know how far I'm gonna get with this. But even a regular guy like me knows that as long as I can fight, I can't just let you have your own way!" :Evil Ash: "So you're both stupid AND reckless! You've just signed your own death certificate!" Flames Iori :Iori: "Get lost... Unless you're looking to become a dog without any teeth..." :Terry: "Hey, I'm now the one who's following people around here... You're acting a lot more like a stray dog than I am, Yagami!" :Iori: "So you're not only looking to lose your fangs and claws, but your life as well?" Goro Daimon :Daimon: "That shoulder throw of yours... You're doing it all wrong. You gotta put your back into it!" :Terry: "Really? It's really hard to practice the move by myself... Could you teach me?" :Daimon: "Very well! First we shall start with the basics, beginning with the proper way to tie your belt!" :Terry: "No, you don't get it, that's not what I meant... I really don't understand this guy sometimes..." Himself :Terry 1: "You know what? I've been doing this so long that even seeing a copy of myself doesn't surprise me anymore." :Terry 2: "That's right! It feels like meeting an old friend, right? How've you been, old buddy?" :Terry 1: "I'll answer that question... with my fists! If you're really a copy of me, that's the only language you'd understand anyway." :Terry 2: "You got that right! Let's get it on!" Human Saiki :Terry: "Look, I don't care who or what you are! All that matters is that you're in my way, so I'm gonna kick you into orbit!" :Saiki: "You do not seem to understand who is standing in whose way. Soon,you will find that this is the unluckiest day in your life." :Terry: "Unlucky? The way I see it, I'm grateful to get to fight someone strong for a change! Come on, let's do this!" Hwa Jai :Terry: "You look familiar. We've met before, right? What's your name again? Hwy...? Hwo...? Hwat...?" :Hwa: "It's Hwa Jai! HWA JAI! And don't you forget it!" :Terry: "Oh yeah, now I remember! Sorry about that... You're former champion Hwa! Joe has your belt, right?" :Hwa: "Oh, you must think you're freaking hilarious. You wanna be startin' something, is that it? I'll break your friggin' neck!" Iori Yagami :Iori: "A domesticated wolf is no wolf... It's just a lapdog." :Terry: "Well, here's your chance to see if I'm more wolf than dog or the other way around, Yagami! Let's fight!" :Iori: "Idiot, I was offering to spare your life. Your tongue is going to get you killed now, cur!" Joe Higashi :Joe: "OH YEAHHHHHH! Here comes Joe! Joe Higashi, the living legend! Joe's gonna give it to ya!" :Terry: "You're always making a big entrance... I honestly think you spend more energy in the pre-fight than you do during the fight." :Joe: "First, that's none of your business! Second, shut up! Just for that, I'm gonna take you down more spectacularly than anyone I've ever beaten before!" K' :Terry: "You seem to be depressed about a lot of things! You wanna talk about it?" :K': "What, to you!? You think you're some kind of analyst or therapist or something? It's just one loud-mouthed idiot after another here... Maybe they think this is supposed to be King of Blathering!" :Terry: "Hey man, be glad that all those loudmouths care about you. You're lucky to have someone in this world who actually cares, you know? But maybe you're just too young to understand how good you've got it!" Kim Kaphwan :Terry: "It's good that you want to educate people who are, um, on the wrong path. But I think you went too far with your choice of pupils this time." :Kim: "Nonsense. The path of justice is open for all to walk! I will turn all of them into law-biding citizens. Why don't you join them, Terry? Maybe your mind could use some purification too." :Terry: "No thanks. I'll stick to regular training like a normal person." Kyo Kusanagi :Kyo: "Man, you are here every single time, aren't you? Are you going for a perfect attendance record or something?" :Terry: "Hahahaha... You couldn't keep me away from KOF. When I heard strong fighters are getting together, I just can't resist." :Kyo: "You are a sick individual, Terry. I don't think there's any cure for what you got." :Terry: "Hey man, you are here every time I am too! If I'm sick, then you are also sick. Let's fight!" Leona Heidern :Leona: "Leona Heidern... Mission Log..." :Terry: "Man, you're like some kind of robotic fighting machine. Is that really what you want to be?" :Leona: "I don't understand. What are you talking about?" :Terry: "I'm saying show some emotion! Enjoy the fight a little! That's gotta be better than how you soldiers are carrying on." Maxima :Terry: "Hey, do you mind if I ask you some questions about parenting?" :Maxima: "What!? Why would you ask me about that!?" :Terry: "You know, you've got those big kids that you're taken care of, right?" :Maxima: "...Please don't take joke about that. That's the last rumor I want people believing." Mr. Karate :Terry: "Mr. Karate!? I never thought I'd run into the legend himself..." :Mr. Karate: "You carry the will and strength of Jeff Bogard... Show me all that you have in you!" :Terry: "OK! This'll make for a great story when I meet Jeff again!" NESTS Kyo : Terry: "Hey, what's happenin', man? Hope your precious flames haven't started gutterin' out yet!" : Kyo: "You want to know how my flames are doing? Why don't I shove them down your throat, then?" : Terry: "Wow! Someone got out of the wrong side of bed today! This is gonna be a really heated battle!" Raiden :Terry: "Hey! What's up with the mask? You back in the bad guy business again, Bear?" :Raiden: "Watch your mouth! My name is Raiden! Raiden, the strongest man in the world!" :Terry: "Okay, then! We'll, give me a fight that's worthy of your flashy mask! Let's go!" Ralf Jones :Terry: "Hey! With you as my opponent, it looks like I'll finally get to enjoy a hot fight!" :Ralf: "Well, I wouldn't want to disappoint you, buddy!" :Terry: "OK! Let's see if those fists of yours burn hotter than napalm! Let's fight! Robert Garcia :Terry: "Yo, Casanova! Long time no see, man!" :Robert: "Well, if it isn't Tumultuous Terry Bogard, the Freelancing Fistcuffsman from South Town!" :Terry: "Hmm... That doesn't quite have the right ring, man. Can't you just call me the Wandering Warrior or the World Warrior or something?" :Robert: "Sorry, man. You can't pick your own nickname... Ha! I'm just kidding, man! Now let's get this party started!" Ryo Sakazaki :Terry: "Now that I think about it, we have quite a long and unusual history together, don't we? How many years has it been?" :Ryo: "I've lost count. You're right, it's been a long time. Now that we ever do anything besides fight, though..." :Terry: "That just means we were made from the same mold! So shall we begin, Ryo Sakazaki?" :Ryo: "Anytime you're ready, Terry Bogard!" Saiki :Saiki: ""The Legendary Wolf"!? Utterly ridiculous! You've been fighting for less than 20 years! What kind of paltry is that!?" :Terry: "Yeah, maybe my personal history is bit short but I inherited these fists from my father! So just look as it as his legend and I'm continuing his legend, OK?" :Saiki: "You think that one mere generation of your puny family makes any difference? Anything man has ever created shall become meaningless when it's consumed by the ravages of time!" Sie Kensou :Kensou: "Genius Psycho Soldier, Sie Kensou! Ready to fight with an all-new costume!" :Terry: "Please tell me you changed more than just your looks and your entrance speech..." :Kensou: "Stop interrupting my intro with your lame put downs! I've got moves that you've never even seen before! I'm gonna mess you up! You'll be begging for mercy!" Takuma Sakazaki :Terry: "Huh? What happened to your mask, Mr... uh... Tengu?" :Takuma: "It's not Tengu! It's Mr. Karate! KAH-RAH-TAY! K-A-R-A-T-E! KARATE!" :Terry: "Woah, I was just joking, but if you gonna take it that seriously, that must mean you really ARE Mr. Karate!" :Takuma: "Enough madness! I'm not Mr. Karate! If you don't shut up now, I'll let my fists do the talking!" Vice :Vice: "You're the Hungry Wolf? Hehehe... How scary!" :Terry: "Wolves are pretty scary, yeah. But they're not half as scary as you are." :Vice: "Well then, Wolfie, why don't you run off with your tail between your legs? I wouldn't mind hearing you howl all the way home!" :Terry: "Nah, I'm used to scary women. I know how they fight. OK, let's go!" Win Quotes *"Fighting you never gets old! You’re my best rival in the world, little brother!" (Vs. Andy) *"Sorry, kid! Looks like I got too serious! If you don’t like it, you can always try and challenge me again!" (Vs. Ash) *"I know Kung Fu too, missy! I can read your every move!" (Vs. Athena) *"Man, you're always so self-conscious! Sorry, but I'm outta here! Later!" (Vs. Benimaru) *"If you have trouble accepting defeat, feel free to try again. I'll take you on anytime, Billy!" (Vs. Billy) *"I shoulda asked earlier, but are you a friend of Master Tung’s? If you are, I’m really sorry…" (Vs. Chin) *"Sorry, but today I just can't be beat! It'll be a straight shot to victory for me!" (Vs. Clark) *"I’m down for a rematch anytime! Hell, I wouldn't mind going at it again right now. How about it?" (Vs. Daimon) *"You just let your guard down there. You didn't think you could beat me like that, did ya?" (Vs. Duo Lon) *"I don’t know what’s your problem, but just worrying won't help! Why don't you try taking a chance?" (Vs. Elisabeth) *"You "rule time", yet you lost to me? That power was all in your mind." (Vs. Evil Ash) *"Why don't you look back? There has to be a time before you met Kyo when you fought without hatred." (Vs. Flames Iori) *"Thanks! You helped me show everyone that I can be imitated, but I'll never be duplicated!" (Vs. Himself) *"I don't want to say this, but... It seems that fighting you didn't make me any stronger. Sorry!" (Vs. Human Saiki) *"Your Muay Thai is a lot different from Joe’s… I had fun with you though!" (Vs. Hwa Jai) *"I was able to win because I had something to believe in! Do you have anything, Yagami!?" (Vs. Iori) *"That was nothing like you, Joe. Are you taking it too easy in Thailand?" (Vs. Joe) *"Wanna go into overtime, buddy? Your fists are telling me you haven't admitted defeat." (Vs. K') *"Maybe you should go on a journey. Traveling might teach you something." (Vs. Kensou) *"You should take some time out to just fight without worries, Kim." (Vs. Kim) *"You should invite Mary to your team. She's way too shy to ask for herself." (Vs. King) *"Uh oh, you okay, little miss? I'll make it up to you by buying you something tasty at Richard's place." (Vs. Kula) *"Your flames are starting to smolder. You need to fight with more freedom!" (Vs. Kyo) *"What? Giving up already? In South Town, this is just a way of saying ‘hello’!" (Vs. Leona) *"Strong as always, Mai. You know, I'm starting to feel sorry for my little brother..." (Vs. Mai) *"My dad always told me to watch out for women like you, so I'll be going now." (Vs. Mature) *"That was a great fight! I always welcome heated matches like that anytime!" (Vs. Maxima) *"It's not like you to be nervous man! Anyway, I look forward to fighting you again! See ya!" (Vs. NESTS Kyo) *"So Kim got you too, huh? All I can say is I feel sorry for you." (Vs. Raiden) *"I was raised on the streets, so I'm used to fighting tough, Mr. Army Man!" (Vs. Ralf) *"Do you ever win anything, dandy boy? Come and get me if you're angry!" (Vs. Robert) *"You and I go back a long time and you're still as good as ever! Nice Fight!" (Vs. Ryo) *"See why I have a perfect attendance record? KOF is a tougher tournament than you think!" (Vs. Saiki) *"If you don’t like being on the floor, stand up! That’s what life’s about!" (Vs. Shen) *"What a heavy hitter, I can see you're still going strong! Thanks for the fun!" (Vs. Takuma) *"Still as foul-mouthed as ever. Maybe you'll get along with Yamazaki, though." (Vs. Vice) *"Hey, I hear you're training pretty hard these days. You're always full of surprises!" (Vs. Yuri) Category:Quotes The King of Fighters 2006 Match Start *"Hey!" *"Ha!" *"Hey, rookie! Get serious!" (Vs. Rock) Win Quote *"Oh-kay!" The King of Fighters EX Win Quote *"I'm always ready for a rematch!" The King of Fighters EX2 Win Quote *"Good job!" King of Fighters R-2 Win Quotes *"Dream time's over! Smell the coffee!" *"Fame? It means nothing to me!" *"I suggest more gym time for me!" *"You can't beat the "Legendary Wolf!" SNK vs Capcom: Match of the Millennium Win Quotes *"I'll give you a rematch any time!" *"Stop pouting and win the next one!" *"You gotta want it!" *"You're so weak! Get hungry!" Capcom vs SNK 2 Win Quotes *"A good fight for you, but an easy win for me..." *"Don't get mad... get even!" *"Don't waste my time with your weak skills, scrub!" *"If you want to play with the big boys, you'd better learn how to block better" *"The qualifications for this tournament should have been a lot more difficult!" *"This was the best match I've had in a while. You should be proud! OK!" *"You can't survive in South town with your current skill level..." *"You must respect the power of my fatal fury!!" SVC Chaos: SNK vs Capcom Pre-Battle Dialogue Geese Howard : Terry: "Geese! You're alive!" : Geese: "Hmph! I'm immortal! Now it's time I even up our accounts." : Terry: Oh. We'll even things up all right. For good." Ryu :Terry: "Hey! Katera man!" :Ryu: "Karate! It's Karate! Furthermore, I'm not some two-bit Karate guy." :Terry: "Oh, sorry about that. I guess I'll have to learn more about Katera." :Ryu: "Let me teach you. With these two fists!" Sagat :Terry: "Joe!" :Sagat: "...." :Terry: "Whoops. Hey, you're big! OK, big boy. Bring it on!" :Sagat: "Itching for a fight, huh? ...Very well... You'll taste the burn of this emperor's wrath!" Tessa :Terry: "How do your clothes float like that? Magic? Tell me how to do it!" :Tessa: "It is not magic, just supra-sorcerical science. ............ Hey there...You listening to me?" :Terry: "I-I'm sorry... You've already lost me." :Tessa: "Then I shall explain myself in Layman's terms. Care for a demonstration?" :Terry: "OK! That I can understand." :Tessa: "On with the demonstration!" Win Quotes *"A rematch? Fine. I'm always ready." *"Get the picture? That's why they call me "the hungry wolf"!" *"Hey, lighten up there, pal. See! You got one of those worry wrinkles between *"your eyes!" *"You can't be ready to throw in the towel yet, are you? This wolf's still pumped!" *"You sure got spunk! Maybe, some day... anyway, hang in there, kid." (Vs. Dan) *"A little monster disposal. I feel like a movie star!" (Vs. Demitri/Mars People) *"I know the emptiness of hate-driven battle... but mashing you sure was fun!" (Vs. Geese) *"Like I told you, I don't know, OK?" (Vs. Kasumi/Mai) Neo Geo Battle Coliseum Win Quotes *"Clear my way to Victory Road! Have you already forgotten just who won here?" *"Stand up! Hey, you listening? Stand if you're a real warrior!" *"Things are really heating up. I'd like to do some cooling down at the ol' Pao Pao Café!" *"What a sweet victory! Next time we meet, it'll be a long, hot battle!" *"You're totally cute! ...You and Rock would make a nice couple, I think." (Vs. Ai) *"You are too tricky! You need to master the basics." (Vs. Akari/Mudman) *"Yes! Sorry, Rock! You're going to be the one on cleaning detail next week." (Vs. Rock) *"Nine wild wolves? Shinsen-gumi? So you're a wolf like me, eh?" (Vs. Washizuka) Category:Quotes